


No Regrets

by ShinigamiSlingby



Series: Mixed One Shots [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Because its more recent compared to those works, But I wanted to post it on its own, M/M, This was on my one shots, sickeningly sweet romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSlingby/pseuds/ShinigamiSlingby
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: Mixed One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703086
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	No Regrets

Arthur's POV

His hands shook as he fiddled with the corners of his blazer. After so many failed dates, he was sure that this one would end up falling through as soon as it started. The two had met through tinder and their conversations had been about anything- except any mention of a relationship.

"You're a delight, it's gonna be fine" Alfred called from the living room. He was on Arthur's sofa until further notice- having been kicked out of his home again. His half-brother was only looking out for him but this statement annoyed Arthur. It was so easy for Alfred to get a date. He was the more sociable, more conventionally attractive brother. Alfred already had a boyfriend- this was done with ease, of course- some Russian boy from his college.

"Alright for some" Arthur muttered "You're young" This addition was only to make excuses for his painfully unnecessary worry.

"I'm only three years younger, you idiot. You act as though you're 30." Alfred laughed. Well, Arthur had to decipher most of the words as Alfred was trying to speak around a mouthful of popcorn.

"But three years is a long time, especially when you're the only one in the group without a partner. I'm even the last of us three to get a partner too" Referring to their youngest brother Matthew.

"But he's gonna be fine. Frank, was it?" Alfred's level of confusion was almost amusing to Arthur- if he wasn't in this mess, he would have laughed. Before anyone could say anything else, the doorbell rang.

"Francis, and I believe that that is him." Arthur whispered, moving closer to the door.

"Good luck old man, go get 'im"

.

As Arthur stepped outside, he was greeted by the Frenchman and a bouquet of roses. Francis bowed and handed them to Arthur before speaking.

"How are you mon Cher? You look even more handsome than your photos." Francis winked and took Arthur's arm. He couldn't say anything in fear of squealing like a little girl. "Are you ok? This isn't too much is it?" Francis whispered, squeezing Arthur's arm.

"No it's ok, I just don't know what to say" Arthur smiled shakily. His hands were gripping onto his blazer until his knuckles turned white- his other hand was wrapped around Francis' arm.

"That's good. I wouldn't want mon amor to be uncomfortable. Please tell me if I am too much" Francis answered in a low tone, walking Arthur to his car. "I have a surprise for you, ok?"  
Arthur simply nodded in confusion and got into the car. 

"Where are we going?" Arthur questioned, tapping Francis' shoulder. He chuckled and started up the car. Shortly after, he put the CD player on. 

"Mon Cher, don't you think that would take away the surprise?" he turned to Arthur with a smile that swept Arthur from his thoughts. He could only think of that smile now that he had seen it. It was perfect on photos but, in person, it was even more radiant.

"I know, I thought I got you then" Arthur stifled a small laugh. 

"You couldn't let me drop this out if you tried torture." he raised his eyebrow, eyes completely fixed to the road now.

"Should I try torture then?" Arthur nudged him and smirked. 

"Oh no, please don't." he smiled somberly, trying to hide a raised eyebrow. "Maybe later in the night though" 

.

The car stopped shortly after; they were just in front of a field. Lanterns were lay in two rows, starting a path of rose petals. He couldn't see any further than the fourth set of lanterns though. Is this the surprise? And for a first date too.. 

"We're here, bare with me." Francis turned to Arthur and nodded "I'm positively sure that you will like it" He then took Arthur's hand and traced the rose petals and intracate, pattered lanterns. Arthur was positive that Francis looked even more handsome in the slightly dimmed light. It contoured every edge of his face- Arthur made sure by tracing the pattern of the light intently. 

"How come you have made such an amazing effort on a first date?" Arthur questioned, trying to pull his gaze away from the other's face.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Francis answered with another question; something that would annoy Arthur to no end normally.

"Yes." How the hell am I supposed to answer that?

"Well, Arthur," Francis began, moving them both into the middle of the field. The circle of rose petals grew and the lanterns dispersed into a larger area. A picnic blanket lay in the centre, followed by an immaculate basket. "As soon as I saw you, as soon as we began speaking, I knew that you were the one. I have had my past, but all of that came to a halt when I saw you." 

"I don't know what to say..." Arthur spoke in a low tone, staring down at Francis' chest. Before speaking, Francis lifted Arthur's chin up with his hand.

"And you don't need to say anything, being here today is all I need my love." He then reached out to touch Arthur's hand, a feeling like electric flowed through his veins. "Sit with me"

"Yes, but conversation will be awfully boring without talking" Arthur grimaced at his lack of social skills. They both sat on the large picnic blanket; together, as if all the space of the vast field couldn't keep them apart.

"I don't care if I have to do all of the talking, as long as I am with you." Francis looked down at their hands, which had seemed to find eachother again. "Your hands are so soft" Arthur simply hummed at this, responding was difficult when he looked to Francis' face.

"How about some music and wine?" Francis winked and he sat closer to Arthur "That always makes me ready to talk to the most beautiful person in the room."

"Do you have any brandy? I fear wine may not be strong enough for me." Arthur muttered. He felt his hands shake, the clear effects of being sober around such a beautiful man. For someone so suppressed in his romantic endeavours- this is far too much.

"I have to say no to that one mon cher. Wine is the romantic drink and I wish to show you all I can- with permission, of course." he smiled darkly, before snapping from his thoughts and pouring the wine. A moment of silence passed before he turned his speaker on. Edith Piaf, how beautifully cliché. 

"How can I answer that?" Arthur managed to stutter out.

"All you need to say is yes, my darling." Francis reached out to hold Arthur's hands. "Say you will spend eternity with me, and I will be ever in your favour." Before Arthur could speak, fireworks erupted into the sky. The bouquets of blue and purple entwined with the ones of red and white. The next were in the shapes of large hearts.

"Did you do this?!" Arthur exclaimed, trying to forget the immense questions and anticipation Francis provided.

"I always had a knack for the theatrics." Francis looked in Arthur's eyes and smiled somberly. He knew that he couldn't preform his usual narcissistic reaction. "It also helps that I have a friend who works at a firework display."

"This is beautiful! And all for me? I have never had something like this before, no one has ever bothered..." Arthur sighed, trying to not let the mood drop.

"Well, my dear, you are worth a million dates like this. I hope that I can provide them all. I want to spend a thousand years learning about you, growing with you and becoming old together. As I said, from the moment that we spoke, I knew that you were my soulmate." Francis spoke, for the first time in his life, genuinely and from the heart. "All I ask is that you say you love me."

"Oh Francis, there was never a doubt in my heart of my love for you, even if your date style is far too eccentric." Arthur laughed and looked to the floor.

"Is this too much? Maybe I can st-"

"Francis, don't talk, just kiss me." Arthur shook his head and then their lips met. Under the light of the stars, the lanterns, and the watchful eyes of the fireworks; Arthur and Francis knew that they didn't want to be anywhere else in the world.

Non, rien de rien  
Non, je ne regrette rien

Car ma vie, car mes joies  
Aujourd'hui ça commence avec toi!


End file.
